User talk:M6669
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, M6669! Thanks for your edit to the Power Boy (New Earth) page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 18:51, April 18, 2010 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Heads up You're creating duplicates. See here. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 19:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :got it! :i'll deleted. ::Actually, you just empties the pages... only sysops can delete it. It's a good job you're doing, but in this case, somebody already did it. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:35, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::"sysops"? :::What is this? ::::Sysops are System Operators, also known as Admins or Administrators. The guys and gals who show up in bold green on Recent Changes. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) last family Any reason the "last" and "family" aren't capitalized? I've taken the liberty of moving the series (I keep getting "Action Throttled" on the other two, though). -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:54, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :* no reason. That's cool. Copy and Paste I noticed on JSA All-Stars Vol 1 10 you put some incorrect creators. I'm assuming you just copy and pasted issue 9 and changed the image and number. That's fine but be careful to make sure the creators are the same because the inkers, letterers, and colorers often change issue to issue. Also, make sure all the characters actually appear in that issue. Otherwise, keep up the good work. Kyletheobald 08:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC) There's a reason that on some pages we list characters like this: * Doom Patrol :* Chief, Elasti-Girl, Negative Man, Robotman Instead of like this: * Doom Patrol :* Chief :* Elasti-Girl :* Negative Man :* Robotman That reason is, on pages with a million characters, the pages are very very long and there's a lot of space before you get down to the actual plot and other information. You can see the characters just as well this way, especially if they're kept in alphabetical order (which I always make sure they are) and it uses the space a lot better. So, I understand why you're changing it, but please leave them the way they are. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:34, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Images Don't forget to fill out the Image template on anything that isn't a cover. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 22:06, March 15, 2011 (UTC) Future comics Please stop making pages for comics that haven't been published yet. This is a problem that we run into sometime, it's completely understandable. But it's confusing for readers, and it also causes problems because solicitations aren't always 100% accurate. Some of those are going to have to be deleted. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 18:23, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :* Fine, do your thing. I'm nothing going to create pages anymore. :User:M6669 April 9, 2011